Chrolli Conversations
by Real Gals Hav Curves
Summary: My take on how some of the conversations should go!    And also a few conversations that I wish they'd have.    I might even climb into the boys' heads once in while to examine what is going on in there.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story Notes:**_

_Let's Talk_

_I mean really talk and clear the air._

_And lets see what's in their heads as well._

_**Author's Chapter Notes:**_

_Nanna list part 293 The reconciliation episode_

_

* * *

_**01-06-10 (part 1)**

**Christian**: I always thought this thing between us was something extraordinarily special.

**Olli**: I think the same as well or at least I think that it used to be special.

**Christian**: I can't imagine my life without you. You are the center of my universe.

**Olli**: I feel the same about you. But it's obvious that just thinking isn't enough.

**Christian**: There has to be a solution. There must be someway we can work this out.

**Olli**: Everything is spoilt beyond repair.

(Olli gets up fills the kettle with water and puts it on the stove to boil)

**Christian: **Olli what the heck are you doing? We are having our first serious conversation in God knows how long and you pick this moment to boil water! What? You suddenly thirsty for a cuppa or something!

**Olli:** (exasperated) No, I'm not thirsty for a cuppa! Have you completely forgotten what day it's today?

**Christian:** It's a Tuesday . What's so special about Tuesdays?

**Olli:** It's the day that David baby sits Christina in the evenings so that Matthais and Natalie can have a adults only night. The poor boy has no idea how to prepare her formula so I have to prepare and keep it in the fridge for him to reheat and give it to her when she's hungry. God! When did you get so clueless Christian? Or have you kind of blanked out everyone else's existence.

**Christian:** I'm sorry but with the mess we are in everything other than you holds absolutely no consequence to me.

**Olli**: (thinking)*_I feel the same way We really are in a bad situation_ _can the pain get any worse_*

They look at each other for a second their eyes meet but the look doesn't hold. Both look away guiltily and ponder their hopeless situation. As Christian watches a tear slowly trickles down Olli's cheek.

**Christian**: (thinking) *_Shit I made Olli cry I'm such a bloody fucking asshole_*

(The kettle whistles Olli stands lost in thought)

**Christian**: You have to turn it off

**Olli**: What?

**Christian**: The water is boiling.

**Olli**: Thanks

Olli turns off the stove. Picking up the kettle he puts it aside. But he keeps standing at the kitchen counter.

Christian stares at Olli the expression on his boyfriend's face is one he hasn't seen in years. The heartbroken look that has taken over Olli's features is identical to the one Olli had given the night Christian had rejected him after their first time together. When they had become a couple Christian had taken a solemn oath that he would make sure that Olli's face was always lit up with a smile. But last night he had shattered his own oath.

He remembered Olli lying in the hospital bed hooked up to a million machines. Christian had thought then that he wouldn't survive should anything happen to Olli but now he realized it would be just as bad should Olli decide to end their relationship and leave him. If only he could control his stupid jealousy. Rob deserved to burn in hell.

**Christian**: That damn asshole!

**Olli**: What?

**Christian**: *_Did I say that out loud? Dammit! Think of something quick Christian_.* That Axel guy...he nearly dragged you to death's door back then.

**Olli**: *_I almost lost you as well. But we got through that why can't we get thru this_*

**Christian**: What are you thinking about right now?

**Olli**: Your myocarditis.

**Christian**: It hit you harder than it hit me. I dumped all my frustration on you and behaved so uncouthly when all you were doing was looking out for my well being. I still wonder why you didn't leave me back then?

**Olli**: I understood the root cause behind your behaviour was that you had lost everything that you had set your heart on...your goal of becoming a sports coach, your dream of becoming an international boxing champion ...in one swift blow all of it was taken away from you. If I had deserted you then it would have only meant that I was a shallow git who was interested in you as long as it was fair weather and smooth sailing.

**Christian**: Just knowing you were there for me, knowing that you were there to catch me should I stumble and fall helped me keep going. I never even thanked you for all that you did for me.

**Olli**: Just being with you, helping you find another dream, set up another goal and finally seeing you happy again was the best thanks I could have wished for.

**Christian**: We worked through all of that. Why can't we get past this?

**Olli**: Because we can't trust each other anymore.

**Christian**: I trust you Olli I swear.

**Olli**: (angrily) Until you see Rob hitting on me and then you'll go kiss Rebecca or some random girl like you did last night.

**Christian**: (firmly) It won't happen again.

**Olli**: (disbelieving) How can you be so sure?

**Christian**: Because I won't survive if you leave me. And acting like a brat will only quicken your departure from my life. I won't be able to bear losing you I've already lost everyone else that I've ever loved. Please Olli give me one last chance to fix this. I promise you I will never hurt you again. Please I beg don't leave me.

Christian watched Olli waiting for some sign, any sign that indicated that Olli still wanted him in his life. What he got was a whole lot more. Olli came round the counter and headed towards him. Christian flew into his arms like a homing pigeon. Christian embraced Olli, their arms brusingly tight around each other as if they feared that a slight loosening of their grip would part them forever from each other.

Burying his face in Olli's throat he breathed in his intoxicating perfume, as Olli's tears wet his neck.

**Christian**: Olli I'm so sorry. I know over the last couple of months I've given you plenty of reason to distrust me but I promise you I'll change I'll control this jealousy.

**Olli**: (softly laughing) That's something I'll have to see to believe.

(Christian pulled back slightly and kisses Olli on the cheek )

Christian: (whispering in Olli's ear) I'll make you believe. That's my solemn promise to you. (kisses Olli's temple before burying his face in Olli's shoulder)

**Christian**: Olli?

**Olli**: Hmmm?

**Christian**: Does this mean you still want me? That you're giving **us** another chance.

Olli pulls back to look squarely into the blonde's face but his arms still encircle Christian

**Olli**: What do you think? (he asks through a watery smile)

**Christian**: I think you are. (he smiles back)

They kiss.

Olli leads them to the couch and they sit down.

Christian leaning into Olli

**Olli**: (gently caressing Christian's hair) But you do realize that we have a lot of work ahead of us.

**Christian**: I know Olli. I realize that.

**Olli**: And what's the first step

**Christian**: I have to control my temper when I'm around Rob.

**Olli**: Christian how can you even imagine that I'd be interested in Rob.

**Christian**: I don't know. I frankly don't know. But from the day we started dating I've always been scared that you'll leave me. Honestly I really have nothing to recommend me as good boyfriend material. So it's obvious that you'll definitely leave me someday

**Olli**: No I won' fact that you love me is recommendation enough.

**Christian**: Really?

**Olli**: Yes Really! No Tom, Dick, Harry or Rob stands a chance against my sexy horse trainer.

**Christian**: I love you.

**Olli**: I loved you first.

**Christian**: I know

(Christian's stomach growls)

**Olli**: Well I guess that's a reminder that it's high time I fed my sexy horse trainer.

Christian gives Olli a happy grin


	2. Chapter 2

**01-06-10 (part 2) **

_**At No Limits**_

As we walk down stairs to relieve his hunger I realize this had been a close one. I had almost lost him. He had begged me for forgiveness laying his heart out for me to see how much he loved me. He deserved the same honesty from me. But right now I just want to kiss him so that's what I'm gonna do.

He gives a surprised laugh when I stop his progress towards the bar counter and kiss him. Miriam walks by us and teases us, "Thank God. You two made up."

I try to act surprised, "Wait! Is it that obvious?" but can't help grinning like a fool.

She just teases back, "No, not at all!" and laughs.

I have to let go of Christian so that I can man the counter.

"Could you see if there's some food that needs to be eaten. I'm ravenous."

Christian needs food pronto, and Miriam is happy oblige him as she says "Sure!" to him chirpily.

Anna is relieved to see me arrive and I send her off home.

I turn to Christian he is smiling up at me I am about to lean in to kiss him again when I see **that man** enter.

His long drawn out "Hi," makes Christian's smile disappear but he says "Hi!" politely back to Rob.

So he really is keeping his promise to me and controlling his temper.

But what the fuck is Rob doing here? We definitely didn't have an appointment today. Seeing him standing there beside Christian also makes me realize there is something that I haven't told Christian as yet.

The first time he kissed Rebecca Christian himself told me about it and I was witness to the second kiss. But I hadn't extended him the same courtesy I hadn't told him about my kiss with Rob until he had prodded me and I still haven't told him about Rob's grotesque strip tease.

"Is there a special reason why you're here." I demand of Rob.

"Definitely! We need to check out a party location," he tells me.

I look at Christian and watch his face. He looks like Rob had just slapped him. In that instant I know who and what is number one on my priority list - Christian, of course.

Rob continues talking "It's in the Meatpacking District,"

Which is this new place that has suddenly sprung up in Dusseldorf I wonder and ask puzzled "The Meatpacking District?"

Then he tells me that the place he wants to check out isn't in Dusseldorf at all, "In New York!" New York as in that city in the U.S of A.

I'm flabbergasted and I'm sure it shows on my face because he continues talking, "Exactly! And next week it's on!"

"What's on?" what is this guy babbling on about has he lost his marbles.

He tells me about some new crazy themed bar, lounge or whatever.

I am intrigued by the whole concept but then I look at Christian. His shoulders slumped, the look of utter resignation on his face which says, *_so I'm about to play second fiddle to Rob again as usual_* hurts me. My answer to Rob is an abrupt, "No,"

I like the surprise that I see on Christian face.

"Whatcha mean 'no'?" Rob asks in shock I realize I have never refused him before.

"I can't," I tell him but I keep looking at Christian's face the joy I see there is my reward.

Rob tries to tempt me but only ends up strengthening my resolve. "I know. But my priorities are someplace else," I'm more than satisfied to stay exactly where I am.

I see a smile blossom on Christian's face. Even though he is in close quarters to Rob Christian is beaming. I feel proud that I can make him smile. He leans over and kisses me. I couldn't have asked for more. My heart is home and that's where I am needed at the moment. We need this period of healing.

Rob tries to sway me with, "It would only be for a few days,"

But my answer is simple and concise, "Still...we have a lot of catching up to do." speaking directly to Christian rather than to Rob

Christian nods back in agreement.

I head off to the kitchen to find that Miriam has just sliced the foot long loaf. I send her back out and make two sub sandwiches for Christian just the way he likes them - with every thing.

But I hurry back as I don't want to leave Christian alone with Rob. but I worries are quelched as I come back to find Christian involved in a deep conversation about horses with one of our patrons who is a jockey. I approach Christian plate in hand he comes back to sit at the bar counter and almost snatches the plate from me. He picks up the sandwich and takes a big bite out of it. His facial expressions as he enjoys the morsel is a treat to watch. No one else can appreciate food the way Christian can. He is every chef's delight. He makes me feel like the greatest chef ever when he hums as he appreciates the simple meal I just prepared for him.

Rob again starts his squawking in my ear. But all his efforts are in vain. I pile refusal upon refusal my eyes never leaving Christian's face even for a second. Ultimately Rob gives up and says "I mean it's a pity, but it's enough if one of us goes there." Finally he had got a clue.

Giving him a passing glance I quickly agree, "I think so too." Christian obliviously keeps eating then he playfully offers me a bite I lean towards the offered treat and he kisses me instead. That kiss tells me that everything is getting back to normal between us. Offering food and then kissing me instead of giving me a bite has always been his favourite ploy when he wants to steal a kiss. It's only now after he just kissed me that it's dawned on me that Christian had stopped indulging in this play ever since **that man** suddenly barged into our lives. Our relationship had been shaken to the core by Rob.

Rob's sarcastic "Second honeymoon or what?" Is answered with a curt and forceful "It was about time" by Miriam.

She really is a true friend. If she hadn't been around and pricked my conscience every chance she got, I might have not been able to keep my hold on Christian as long as I did even though things had gotten so very messed up between us.

I want to be alone with Christian so I ask him, "How about going to the movies later on,"

"Love to," is his quick and cheerful answer.

Rob's constant stare makes me want to sock him but I decide ignoring him is a much better way to get my point across that I don't want him there.

Christian's glowing face is all I see and want to see today. His happiness is food for my soul. I give into my urge to touch him to reassure myself that our reconciliation isn't just a dream made up by my yearning heart.

As I'm about to kiss him again the damned espresso machine picks that very moment to act up again.

Stupid piece of rotten junk.

Miriam calls me over to take a look at it. But the damage this time is beyond my amateur expertise. Rob tries to muscle into my good graces with, "Should I? I have a way with these things."

But my answer is swift, "Don't bother. This time we need a real pro." Just like me that poor coffee machine as well is tired of being fingered by Rob.

As I make the call to the repair man Christian starts speaking to Rob I quickly make the appointment with the repair man but keep my eyes fixed on my man to gauge his mood expecting him to blow up at Rob at any second. But Christian seems to be in control. As I end the call I'm relieved to see the glow on Christian's face as he proudly declares to Rob, "Cause Olli loves me."

"Is everything okay?" Christian asks me as I resume my place before him It is an odd question the coffee machine going on the fritz is hardly a disaster

"Everything's okay." I tell him with a smile.

He thinks for second then says, "Even though you're not going to New York?"

So Rob had needled him about my refusal to accompany him to New York. That man really couldn't keep his nose out of my personal life.

"Even though," I reassure Christian and kiss him to further prove my point.I sense Rob leave but I frankly couldn't care less. Good riddance to rotten rubbish.

All I want and need is sitting right in front of me. Christian offers me his sandwich again, I expect him to pull back his hand as he had done before but he keeps holding the sandwich up to my lips and I take a generous bite of it.

Christian sharing food!

That's something new. We truly are healing.

My cup runneth over!


	3. Chapter 3

**WHY THE BOILING KETTLE?**

**Christian**: I always thought this thing between us was something extraordinarily special.

**Olli**: I think the same as well or at least I think that it used to be special.

**Christian**: I can't imagine my life without you. You are the center of my universe.

**Olli**: I feel the same about you. But it's obvious that just thinking isn't enough.

**Christian**: There has to be a solution. There must be someway we can work this out.

**Olli**: Everything is spoilt beyond repair.

(Olli gets up fills the kettle with water and puts it on the stove to boil)

**Christian: **Olli what the heck are you doing? We are having our first serious conversation in God knows how long and you pick this moment to boil water! What? You suddenly thirsty for a cuppa or something!

**Olli:** (exasperated) No, I'm not thirsty for a cuppa! Have you completely forgotten what day it's today?

**Christian:** It's a Tuesday . What's so special about Tuesdays?

**Olli:** It's the day that David baby sits Christina in the evenings so that Matthais and Natalie can have a adults only night. The poor boy has no idea how to prepare her formula so I have to prepare and keep it in the fridge for him to reheat and give it to her when she's hungry. God! When did you get so clueless Christian? Or have you kind of blanked out everyone else's existence.

**Christian:** I'm sorry but with the mess we are in everything other than you holds absolutely no consequence to me.

**Olli**: (thinking)*_I feel the same way We really are in a bad situation_ _can the pain get any worse_*

They look at each other for a second their eyes meet but the look doesn't hold. Both look away guiltily and ponder their hopeless situation. A tear slowly trickles down Olli's cheek.

**Christian**: (thinking) *_Shit I made Olli cry I'm such a bloody fucking asshole_*

(The kettle whistles Olli stands lost in thought)

**Christian**: You have to turn it off.

**Olli**: What?

**Christian**: The water is boiling.

**Olli**: Thanks.

Olli turns off the stove. Picks up the kettle and puts it aside.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Tired! Oh So Tired!**

Oh great it's almost eight already.

I've gotta wake up and open up my business after all money is what makes the world go round.

But we do open for business only at 8:30 so I guess I could stay here for ten more minutes hmmmm.

This blanket is so snugly and smells of Christi...

**o_o o_o o_o o_o o_o o_o o_o**

Shit it's past 8:30 already.

Damn Olli get your ass into gear.

Great I'm still naked.

Where the hell are my clothes?

T shirt is by the balcony door I see.

Shit this tee is torn beyond repair.

Thank You Christian.

How can I not love you after those fireworks!

I remember a time when Tom used to call me his energizer bunny.

At that time I never understood the joke he cracked with Charlie.

Now I know exactly what he meant.

Christian is MY energizer bunny.

He can go on and on and on and on...

He completely tired me out last night.

Scratch that, it was actually today morning.

Today Morning at 3 that's when he finally let me get some sleep.

Where the boy gets the energy God alone knows coz he was up again at 6 rattling around our flat doing God alone knew what.

How can anyone even be coherent after 3 hours of sleep?

It's a mystery I haven't as yet been able to solve though we have been together for more than 2 years now.

Now where did I jeans get to...

OH! Great! On top of the punching bag.

Nice shot Christian!

Well this tee is off to the garbage bin.

Jeans thankfully are fine

Which tee should I wear?

What tee should I wear?

This fuschia one ... nah it's full sleeved.

This shirt ... nah it too early in the morning for a shirt.

Hey I'd forgotten all about this grey one.

Sorry for not wearing you for so long.

Thank God he hasn't left a hickey.

So no scarf today.

I still feel dead on my feet. How am I going to work when I feel like this?

Be an adult Olli and put one foot before the other and get out of the bedroom.

The last time I was like this was after Lydia's wedding.

Next morning Christian had surprised me with breakfast maybe he'll do the same today as well.

I wonder what he's cooked for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Christian and his dawn thoughts.

* * *

**You & Your Beautiful Smile : **_Are The Two Most Wonderful Things In My World_

I watch him sleep and wonder how I ever got so lucky as to find someone who was not only ethereal looking on the outside but was also equally beautiful from the inside.

I put him thru the wringer because I am an utter moron.

Why couldn't I get it thru my thick skull that he wouldn't ever put me second.

My jealousy was completely pointless.

You & Your Smile are the most Wonderful things in my world.

Why do I forget that this man lying beside me is the soul of loyalty.

He would never ever in a million years cheat on me.

I have to control my temper.

Otherwise I'll only end up doing something stupid and hurting him.

**o_o o_o o_o o_o o_o o_o**

He is just so beautiful... I wonder if he'll feel insulted or elated if I called him beautiful.

Well he didn't seem to mind it when I told him he had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen.

Okay ...maybe beautiful would be a little inappropriate...

Hot! Yeah I bet he wouldn't mind if I said he was hot.

How on earth did I ever get so lucky.

I've used him as my punching bag time and again but he's never ever retaliated.

Because of me he's been put through difficult situations time and again.

I'm such an idiot.

I've done it again.

I've got in the way of his dream, instead of smoothing the path leading to it like he has done for me time and again.

I have to fix this otherwise he'll regret his this decision all his life and that is a guilt I can never live with.

_*gets out of bed and heads out of the flat down the stairs to the basement*_

Maybe the 4th of July decorations that our American clients left behind are still in storage.

Oh please let them still be in storage.

Yup! They're still here.

**o_o o_o o_o o_o o_o**

Don't make any noise Christian, he needs his beauty sleep.

WOW! That's quite a lotta stuff.

Whatta a stroke of luck that neither Andi nor David are gonna be home today.

There that's lit up.

Where the heck did Olli buy all this NY stuff in Dusseldorf?

Theme parties must be a bigger deal than I thought.

So there must be supply stores in Dusseldorf where these stuff are available.

Next time Olli goes shopping for his theme parties I've gotta remember to tag along.

**o_o o_o o_o o_o o_o**

Okay! I guess that's nice enough.

Now for the piece de resistance King Kong! I hope David doesn't mind that I've borrowed Christina's stuffed chimpanzee.

Now for breakfast. What should be there? A better question is what can I cook that'll be edible.

I got it! The muffins that Judith taught me to make.

Do I have the time?

Yah it's 6:30 now Olli will be up by 7:30 or 8:00 so I have a decent amount of time... I guess. On the other hand, I did tire him out last night. so hopefully he won't be up until 9:00 so I guess that I have time enough to prepare a decent breakfast as well.

**o_o o_o o_o o_o o_o**

That smells heavenly.

Even though I'm saying it myself the muffins look just great.

So does everything else.

**o_o o_o o_o o_o o_o**

Olli's awake!

Right on time as well.

**o_o  
**

Oh God! He's so cute.

And it's **that** coy fish t shirt!

He still has it?

And it looks good as new.

Thank God he got the allusion to King Kong.

My smart cookie.

You've stood behind me and seen me thru all that life has thrown at me now it's my turn to return the favor.

**"Of course I can't stand that carrot haired douche bag and I definitely don't trust him. But you, YOU I trust with all my heart."**

**"And that's why I think you should go. I'm sure you'll get a lot of amazing ideas for upgrading No Limits and as co-owner it's my selfish wish that No Limits becomes the best lounge in town so that soon we'll be able to swim in cash like Scrooge McDuck."**

**"You're such a child." **Olli says giving me a wide grin and then he kisses me. I like it when he smiles and kisses me like that.

**o_o o_o o_o o_o o_o**

I was planning to drag him back to bed but he suddenly had the brainwave to record our vlog.

So I'm now lying here with my head on his lap enjoying this fantastic muffin that I've baked all on my own.

He is chattering to the web cam a happy smile on his handsome face.

I love Olli so much.

I love it more when he smiles like that.

I hope I can always keep that smile on his face.

I never again wanna be the cause for bringing tears to those beautiful green eyes.

* * *

My version of what I think went on thru Christian's mind after he saw how easily and quickly Olli said NO to Rob's offer


	6. Chapter 6

**6. From Lies To Love**

At night after the horse ride in 28-07-10(Nanna list part 308)

As Olli wiped the dinner dishes he noticed Christian lying on the sofa unblinkingly staring at him.

Olli wondered why his boy… Oh God Christian was his fiance now. The thought made him smile. But he was still puzzled as to why Christian was staring at him like that.

"Was? Do I have soap in my hair again?" he finally asked the blonde man as he stacked away the last of the dinner plates.

"No, you look as delicious as ever. I was just thinking." Christian answered.

"Oh so my naughty horse trainer is capable of deep contemplation as well," he teased as he came over to the couch; lifting up Christian's mile long legs he sat down and placed them on his lap and started to slowly massage his boyfriend's feet,

"That feels great." Christian said with a satisfied smile.

"Well you did find my ring." Olli replied with a smirk.

"That I did." Christian wholeheartedly agreed.

Blissful silence descended between them.

"So what are you thinking about?" Olli asked

"About the last time I lied to you about my exam results," he said in a voice hardly above a whisper.

"Lied to me?... When did you ever lie to me?" Olli questioned a deep thoughtful frown creasing his forehead.

"After …" Christian cleared his throat, "…after I passed my Sports College swimming exam," he completed sheepishly.

Olli soothing fingers on Christian's feet stilled as his mind flew back to that one particular evening years ago. He had been so desperately love sick then.

"Remember I hugged you." Christian prodded trying to jog Olli's memory.

"Ja, …you did." Olli whispered as the memories surrounded him.

Olli just had close his eyes and he was back there. 2 years younger, heart aching as the man he desperately loved spontaneously hugged him to thank him for his support.

Even now he could still distinctly remember the intoxicating sensation as he had breathed in the scent of Christian's shower gel mingled with the faint smell of chlorine that had emanated from Christian's body as they had stood embracing.

He was brought back to the present by the gentle caress of loving fingers on his stilled hand.

"Penny for your thoughts." Christian offered with a smile.

Olli resumed massaging Christian's feet and said, "Back then I didn't ever dare to imagine even in my wildest dreams that you'd ever…" but then trailed off.

"…feel the same way." Christian completed.

Christian removed his legs from Olli's lap and as he sat up he asked "And now."

"I am still sometimes scared that one morning I'll wake up to find that it's still March 2008 and you're still in denial." Olli confessed as he tenderly brushed away an errant lock of blonde hair from Christian's forehead.

Christian suddenly launched himself at the brunette.

Pinning the brunette man under him he moulded their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"What about now?" Christian enquired after the kiss ended and he proceeded to pepper kisses along Olli's jaw line and throat.

Olli just hummed in pleasure.

Christian nipped at his jaw eliciting a yelp from Olli.

"What did you do that for?" Olli groused looking up at him.

"You didn't answer me," Christian pouted.

"Do you know you are my biggest dream come true?" Olli said looking up into the liquid blue eyes as he ran gentle fingers through the dark blonde hair.

"Really?" Christian asked with an ecstatic smile.

"Yes, really." Olli replied with a soft smile.

"I love you," Christian declared as he tucked his face in the curve of Olli's neck.

"I love you more." Olli replied

"I love you the most," Christian countered.

"I loved you first," came Olli's triumphant reply.

"Well I definitely can't argue with that." Christian said with a wide grin as he got up and pulled Olli up as well.

Getting up from the sofa he pulled Olli up as well. Turning him towards the hall door he gave him a gentle shove, "Lets go to bed, mein liebster zukünftiger Mann.(my dearest future husband)" Christian whispered in Olli's ear as he wrapped his arm around Olli's waist .

"I like the sound of that" Olli hummed as they headed to their bedroom wrapped up in each other's arms.

o_o o_o o_o o_o o_o

I hope the German is correct I used Google Translate.

Mein liebster zukünftiger Mann = My dearest Future Husband.


End file.
